silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DARvivor: Mewni
DARvivor: Mewni ''is the sixth season in DARealityTV's survivor series. '''Twists' * Theme: '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil * '''Three Tribe Division * Dissolve * Tri-Idol: '''This idol is hidden at the merge. It works as three individual immunity idols, and can be played on three people at once. * '''Early Merge Cast The Game Story The castaways are welcomed by DAR as they enter the forest. The Mewmans Tribe consisist of Buff Frog, Eclipsa, Glossaryck, Jackie, Kelly, Ludo, Marco, Pony Head and River. The Monsters tribe consists of Angie, Janna, Margaret, Oskar, Rafael, Sensei, Star, StarFan13, Toffee and Tom. At the Monsters tribe StarFan13 immediately starts fangirling over Star, who is both flattered and unnerved by the gesture. Later on Star forms an allianced with StarFan13, Oskar, Tom and Janna which StarFan immediately decrees as "The Starlights". They decide to target Toffee knowing his evil nature. He takes note of this, and begins planting into StarFan's mind that Star is getting closer to her other allies then her. At Mewmans Eclipsa and Ludo are also outcasted for similar reason, but while Ludo freaks out Eclipse lays low and lets him paint a target on his back. Mewmans win reward and Monsters win immunity. With their loss, Ludo panics that he's in trouble so he talks to Eclipsa about plotting to turn the vote against River who had emerged as the leader of the tribe. However, Eclipsa spills Ludo's plans to the rest of the tribe, which he finds out at tribal council. Feeling betrayed, he tries last minute to campaign against Eclipsa but the rest of the tribe vote him out 9-1. After Ludo's elimination, Moon is uncomfortable about keeping Eclipsa around. She teams up with River, Marco, Jackie, Kelly and Glossaryck to target her next time they lose. At Monsters, StarFan13 is beginning to become annoyed by Star and Tom's relationship, and starts getting jealous. Toffee convinces her to sabotage the tribe and try to blame it on Tom. She isn't very good at it however, and everyone quickly finds out it is her doing. Mewmans wins reward and immunity, and when getting ready for tribal Star tries to keep the Starlights targeting Toffee. StarFan13 however declares Tom is the sabateur and that she will be voting him off, causing the two to argue. Janna also starts getting facinated by Toffee's dark nature. At tribal council StarFan13 votes out Tom as she claimed. Star and Oskar stick to their initial plan and vote for Toffee. But the rest of the tribe votes out StarFan13 7-2-1. The tribes are surprised when they will now split into three seperate tribes. The Mewmans now consists of Angie, Buff Frog, Jackie, Oskar, Pony Head and Sensai. The Monsters now consists of Eclipsa, Janna, Kelly, River, Toffee and Tom. The Pigeons tribe consists of Glossaryck, Marco, Margaret, Moon, Rafael and Star. At Mewmans everyone seems thrown for a loop. Buff Frog and Pony Head decide to work together as the only non-humans on the tribe. Sensai also attempts to be the leader of the tribe. Oskar also searches for and finds the idol, nervous about losing his allies in the swap. At Monsters, Toffee goes to Eclipsa and the two share about being outcasted on their old tribes. Kelly and River also talk to Janna and Tom about going after Eclipsa as soon as possible, both of which consider it. Eclipsa also secretly finds the idol. At Pigeons Marco, Moon, Rafael and Star form a familial alliance. Star is also nervous that the Starlights will fall apart now that their separated. Mewmans win reward and Pigeons & Monsters win immunity. Coming back from camp, Pony Head is extremely angry at losing and blames the rest of the tribe throwing a tantrum. This causes Angie and Sensei to target her, while Buff Frog went to bat for her ally and targeted Angie for her weakness. Oskar and Jackie were left as the swing votes, and at tribal council they decided Pony Head was more useful despite her blow up and voted out Angie 4-2.